Easter Eggs
Metro 2033 'A copy of the book Metro 2033' At the very beginning of the game, in the Exhibition level, just after you get the weapons at the armory, at the corner between the marketplace and the corridor that leads to the armory, there is a guard sitting down reading a book. If you try to talk to him, he will mention the book you lent him and will ask you to wait some time so he can finish reading it before giving it back. The book in question is a copy of Metro 2033. It can also be found whilst you are riding under the trolley in the Trolley Combat level in the baggage area before fighting the Red Army and the Nazis. It is right in your face so it is pretty hard to miss. 'Annoying Players' A certain guard at Riga station in the Russian dub will break the fourth wall by commenting on the player's persistence after they try to talk to him several times in a row. "No, seriously, what do you expect to hear from an ordinary guard on this station? Do you really have to click on EVERYONE? But for your persistence I will grant you three wishes. Miracles happen, man. You don't believe in that? Too bad. Scram already." Listen to that quote in Russian: 'Battery' Another easter egg is hidden in the textures of a scoped Tihar. The text reads: BATTERY. Super powerful energy cell produced by '''Sushka_invented_it_himself'. Made in 4A Games.'' Sushka or Сушка is one of the developers and perhaps the most talkative of the team. 'Bioshock' According to 4A Games employees, there was supposed to be an easter egg referring to Bioshock. Unfortunately a Big Daddy helmet was cut during location clean up and does not appear in the game. 'Dmitry Rise' An easter egg referring to DJ Din Rise can be found in the Dead City 1 level in the building with a sleeping Watcher. It's a small photo of Dmitry "DJ Din Rise" Rise on the floor. It was placed as a favor due to Dmitry knowing people from the 4A Games team. 'Half-Life' An easter egg referring to Half-Life can be found in the Trolley Combat level in the room directly in front of the player after the introductory cutscene ends. It is an old skeleton with glasses holding a crowbar, the signature weapon of Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life series. A corpse of Gordon Freeman is also an easter egg in S.T.A.L.K.E.R., a game developed by GSC, former employees of which left the company and formed 4A Games. 'Hole Station' Hole Station was modeled after Khreshchatyk station of the Kiev Metro instead of Paveletskaya station of the Moscow Metro. It might be a nod to GSC, who used the likeness of Khreshchatyk in one of their test builds. 'Left 4 Dead' An easter egg referring to Left 4 Dead can be found in the Dead City 1 level in the water past where a Demon was feasting on a corpse. It is a severed shriveled hand with a missing thumb just like one on the cover of L4D. 'Mummy' Another easter egg can be found in the Dark Star level. It is a mummy stuck between logs. According to developers they didn't want an old model go to waste and added it to the game. The model is called "babka", which is a Russian word meaning "an old woman", "granny" or, derogatorily, "a hag", depending on context. 'Screamers' An easter egg referring to a 1995 dystopian science fiction film named "Screamers" can be found in the Exhibition level. It's a child telling his father what he wants to get as a gift. His model resembles a Type 3 Screamer "David" from the movie (A weapon system called the 'Autonomous Mobile Sword", an artificially intelligent self-replicating machine capable of impersonating a human). According to pre-release screenshots and materials Sasha, a boy you carry on your back during the level Child, was supposed to have exactly this model, possibly adding to the fright of those who realize the reference. 'Star Wars' An easter egg referring to Star Wars franchise can be found in the Riga station level in the Russian dub. A retired IT systems administrator begs for a spare MGR and replies with "May the force be with you" if the player agrees. This phrase was used to wish luck or good will, generally when individuals parted ways or the object of the expression was facing some sort of imminent challenge. Listen to that quote in Russian: 'Strugatsky Brothers' An easter egg referring to Arkady and Boris Strugatsky can be found in the Library level in the third room after Demons attack. Danila will read the names of the books on a shelf and will come across a copy of Roadside Picnic, a book which S.T.A.L.K.E.R is loosely based on. Listen to that quote in English: Listen to that quote in Russian: 'Subway Cars' Metro train cars in Metro 2033 were modeled after the Metro car type E. Those cars are currently used in Kiev and Saint-Petersburg subways and were used in Moscow up until 2008. In early builds, they had the Ukrainian coat of arms on them. 'Wall-E' An easter egg referring to Pixar's CGI cartoon Wall-E can be found in the D6 level in the Missile Control room to the left from the main screen on the wall. It's an old boot with a plant growing out of it. In the cartoon, the aforementioned Wall-E finds a green plant during scavenging, digs it up and places it in a shoe. Metro: Last Light 'Avatar' Miller's updated appearance in Metro: Last Light resembles that of Miles Quaritch from the James Cameron's science fiction film Avatar. They even share the military rank of Colonel. As a side note, it appears that a lot of stalkers in the Metro share the same facial three-clawed scar left by the mutants. 'Andrew's Computer' There is a destroyed computer in Andrew the Blacksmith's hideout in the Regina level. There is an axe stuck in the display and a kitchen knife sticking out of the keyboard. It seems that the developers were quite frustrated and tired with certain aspects of the development and left this as a reminder of their lamenting. 'Delivery truck' A broken truck on the Bridge level has a slogan written on the side that says "Доставка хрени к вам домой", which literally means "Delivering crap to your home". 'Developer portraits' All propaganda posters and pieces of art stolen from the museums by the bandits in Metro: Last Light were edited by the developers to include 4A Games team members. 'Fishing gone wrong' An unfortunate fisherman in Venice gets more than he bargained for. There was a reason why Fedor was urging the slacking off guard to lock the gates before something nasty slips into the station just a few minutes before. 'Getting drunk' Artyom can order a local special called "Bullet" in the Fishing Float bar in Venice. Since he can't hold his liquor, this results in him destroying the furniture and scaring off the customers after consuming three shots of moonshine in a row. He then wakes up with the lady from the bar near the pig pen. Artyom can return and pay the stressed out owner of the bar a hundred MGRs for repairs, or just walk away. 'Nesting boxes' Towards the end of the Revolution level Artyom can come across a set of four locked boxes placed one within another in a manner similar to nesting dolls. A matryoshka doll, also known as Russian nesting/nested doll, is a set of wooden dolls of decreasing size placed one inside the other. 'Stalker' Artyom can stumble upon two scavengers resembling Strelok and Doctor (Doc) from the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl in the Theater station. They will converse about having wasted all of their money from the last job on drinks and plan their next trip to the surface, hoping to one day be promoted to full-fledged Stalkers. If the player lingers around for a bit, they talk to him directly. "Ha! A stalker! Man, if you ever need help with, like, carrying something heavy from the surface... We'll be ready to join you in a couple of days. We won't charge much!" 'There will come soft rains' Posters of the Metro 2035 book found in Last Light are designed to resemble the robot from the There Will Come Soft Rains animated film based on the short story with the same name by science fiction author Ray Bradbury. The story portrays a scene of obliteration, in which the human race has been destroyed by a nuclear war. 'Yuri Semetsky' Well-known Russian fan and editor Yuri Semetsky was for several years repeatedly killed in almost every new Russian science fiction book. This became so popular that writers started to compete in the most imaginative ways to kill him, and some young authors were even told by editors to remove killing Semetsky from their books because they were too junior for it. This was allegedly due to the fact that fortune teller once told Semetsky that he was to die at 43, and his writer friends started this campaign to save him from this fate - there is a Russian folk belief that if a person once thought dead actually isn't, then he or she would live a long life. So, when he topped 44 and was still alive, this thing generally stopped. He is mentioned several times in Metro: Last Light. Bandits tell a horror story about him, he is guarding the Venice gates and dies during the Quarantine level in the 8th block. He often claims that he will outlive all of us. 'White sun of the desert' One of the many doors you can knock on in Venice will kick off an overheard word-for-word recreation of the dialogue between Vereschagin and his wife from White Sun Of The Desert, a cult Soviet western-like action movie, filmed in 1969 ("Caviar? AGAIN? Woman, can't you feed me some bread at least?"). 'Universe of Metro 2033' It is known that Dmitry Glukhovsky's book gained a massive fanbase. In late 2009, the author started a group project called Universe of Metro 2033, allowing other writers to create their own stories set in his world. To date it contains over 70 books in a number of languages and many more in development. Before Lesnitsky and fellow Red Army soldiers breach the Church in the Undercity level, listen to the conversations between two vendors and one of them will comment that he heard that someone flew to Piter (St. Petersburg) and "Apparently there are survivors in London too...". The first line is a reference to Vladimir Berezin's Road Signs (Путевые знаки), where the novel's protagonist Sasha - with a small team (a body guard called Mirzo and a researcher nicknamed "Mathematician") - take off with a "Yak" model plane to Petersburg. Berezin was one of the first writers to take part in Glukhovsky's project. The second line is a reference to Grant McMaster's Britannia. Metro: Exodus 'Dark Ones' There are multiple locations in the game where you will see the Dark Ones for a few seconds. '- ' In the Caspian level, If you smoke from the Hookah found somewhere to the north of the map, you will hallucinate and see a Dark One appear from the TV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFYX_uByqyc - Atop a building in Novosibirsk: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhrXcErvixc - Main menu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWIWGG0LfqE Gordon Freeman A dead body with the likeness of Gordon Freeman can be found in the spider-infested bunker in The Caspian. The devs have stated that Half Life was a major inspiration for them while making the games. Lord of the Rings An obtainable postcard found in the Moscow level where someone has drawn the tower of Barad-dûr (also where the Eye of Sauron resides) atop a picture of an unbroken Ostankino Tower from before the war. Caspian-1 Comms Center Storage Room References The spider infested "Caspian-1" Satellite Communications Center has a storage room with containers for satellite images; one for each month of the year, from 1970-2019. Some of the slots contain various artifacts instead of a document storage tube. - The August, 1991 slot contains a bottle of alcohol, and after taking a drink from it you can hear creepy laughter in the background. It is believed to refer to the 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt. - The September, 2001 slot contains a toy airplane that represents the September 11th attacks in New York. - The March, 2010 and May, 2013 slots are reserved for Metro 2033 Metro: Last Light video games, matching the release dates for Metro 2033 and Last Light. Autumn Train Stations In the Autumn level, the train will pass a train station to the right. If you look at the right time, you can spot a man standing on the station waiting for a train. This is assumed to be an escaped slave from the previous level. You can also spot a dog to another train station that passes on the left. Chernobyl Television Show In the Two Colonels DLC, one of the walls has "3.6 R" written on it, with "OK?" below. This is a reference to the HBO television series Chernobyl, in which a reactor of the titular power plant explodes and the radiation level is incorrectly measured as 3.6 roentgen. Category:Gameplay